Fantasy Like You've Never Seen It Before
by Spider-Matt
Summary: Hmmm... Well, It's a funny story. I can't really tell you what it's about. You just have to read it yourself. Come on, you know you wanna.


FANTASY: LIKE YOU'VE NEVER SEEN IT BEFORE  
  
  
  
  
"Damn!" a voice yelled out. "Game over once again. I'm sick of this stupid game!" The   
boy who had been sitting on his butt for hours playing the video game that he got for his   
birthday the day before threw the controller down to the ground and left the room. He walked   
up to a big wooden door and put his hand down on the doorknob. He then turned his head and   
yelled, "Hey Gramp, I'm going out for a walk." The boy then opened the door and walked out.   
Right before the door slammed shut the faint word "Okay" came from his grandfather.  
The boy, whose name is J.R. Rowel, just turned thirteen-years-old the previous day. That   
day was August second, as if you care. J.R. lived in a small town in the northeastern United   
States. I'm not going to mention what state because you probably don't care about that either.   
So it would just be a waist of ink to tell you that it was Massachusetts. Now, what town you   
ask? Look it up on a map.  
Getting back to the story, J.R. walked down to the park, which was a short ways from his   
house considering it's a really small town. A really short ways. As a matter of fact it was just a   
few houses away. J.R. liked to go there to think. It was usually very quiet there. If you think   
that I'm just making up this story as I go along may you drop dead the day you die. Every word   
that you read is true, and so is this story. So believe it or may you die before you go to the after   
life.  
Now, J.R. walked into the empty park and walked up to the swing set and sat down on a   
swing. The park was just the way he liked it. Vacant. J.R. thought about many things on the   
swing that changed his life forever. Especially nude girls. Can the teenage mind ever go   
wrong? Anyway, he wasn't on the swing long before he felt a tap on his shoulder. J.R. leaped   
up and turned around with his fists up. "Relax," the old man said. He had a long gray beard   
down to his waist and was dressed in a blue robe with stars on it and a planet in the middle.   
The planet greatly resembled earth. Coincidence? I think not!  
"I am from beyond," the stranger said. "Oh, really," said the thirteen-year-old. "I'm from...   
somewhere else." "Well, where I'm from doesn't matter anyway. You just turned thirteen   
yesterday at 3:99 in the morning," the stranger told J.R. "Um... there is no 3:99," the boy   
replied. "Oh, right, wrong reality. 4:39. I get confused when I travel through time and space.   
As I was saying, your thirteenth birthday was yesterday."  
"What's you point?!"  
"Aren't you going to ask how I knew it was your birthday?"  
"No."  
"Oh, okay then. Don't you remember what your father told you about your thirteenth   
birthday?" the stranger asked. "My parents were killed when I was eighteen months old."   
"That's right! But when you a lad of three he told you what was to become of you during your   
thirteenth year and beyond," the stranger informed J.R. "If I was only a year-and-a half-old   
when he died how could he have told me something when I was three-years-old," J.R. put up   
an argument to prove this robed fool really knew nothing about him. "Not three years, three-  
months-old you silly child. Well don't you remember what he said?"  
"THREE-MONTHS-OLD!!!" J.R. shouted. "You tell me how I'm supposed to remember   
something from when I was three-months-old!!!" "Don't you remember that your father   
explained the magic in your family when you were two?" "Let me guess, two-months-old?" the   
teenager answered starting to get a little annoyed with this guy. "Two-months-old? No, no, no.   
Two-weeks-old," the robed man explained. "Two-weeks-old!!!" J.R. exploded. "How am I..."   
"No matter," the stranger cut him off. "I will explain your history in a brief tale. Or should I say   
short story. No, I like brief tale better." With that the strange man started telling the teen about   
his past.  
"I'll start by saying my name. My name is... um... er... Well, it's hard to pronounce." "You   
have trouble pronouncing your own name?" J.R. asked.  
"Well, no. My name is... Shadow... um... Slim. Shadow Slim. No, Slim Shadow. Wait..."  
"That's not hard to pronounce."  
"That's not my real name. My actual name is... Shady... Shadow... Shi..p. Shady Shadow   
Ship."  
"What kind of a name is Shady Shadow Ship?"  
"What kind of name is J.R.?"  
"Hey! My parents died when I was eighteen months. No one but them knew what it stood   
for," J.R. said. "I know what it stands for. I knew your parents!" the robed man said. "Well, tell   
me!" J.R. demanded. "Fine, you little brat! It stands for John Ronald. So your name is John   
Ronald Reuel," the stranger informed J.R.  
"My last name is Rowel!"  
"Whatever."  
"Now back to your name."  
"Fine. I give up. My name is Harry."  
"What's your last name!"  
"Picky, Picky. Just call my Harry Pekker. Wait, scratch that. No! I didn't mean like that."  
"Oh, well then. What are you going by then."  
"Just call me... Mister... um... Eye. No! Better yet! Mr. E."  
"How unoriginal can you get!"  
"Hey, you little brat! I worked hard to come up with that!"  
"Well, I'm not calling you Mr. E!" J.R. exclaimed. "What's so hard about telling me your   
real name!" "All right," the stranger said with a sigh. "My name is Ron! You happy ya little   
punk?" "Jeez! I'm sorry. I didn't know your name was that stupid," said J.R. "No one does,"   
explained Ron. "Well, you better not tell anyone or I'll... I'll... do something you won't like!" J.R.   
grinned a little. "That doesn't sound very threatening. Anyway tell me about my mission, or   
whatever you call it. Why am I so important? And what do you have to do with it all."  
"Well,' Ron began, "since you seem so interest I may as well tell you I'm a wizard!"  
"Ha! Hardly!"  
"Fine! I'm not going to waist any time so to tell you the truth I'm a wizard in training!"  
"A wizard in training?!"  
"Yes, a wizard in training. As the mission that decides if I become an actual wizard or not   
is to teach you how to use your magic and save us all back in my world!"  
"What's your world?"  
"It's been said for thirteen years now that someone would come to save us in the World of   
Nonsense from the dark, evil, wicked, vicious, nefarious, malevolent, disgusting, vile,   
loathsome, despicable, abhorrent, reprehensible Lord of Frightening Scariness. You are the   
lucky chosen one!"  
"That's all good and nice, but we have to talk about these names! I mean, come on! World   
of Nonsense? Lord of Frightening Scariness? The people in your world have to be really   
unimaginative to come up with this...crap!"  
"Listen, people in the World of Nonsense aren't very creative."  
"So, you're going to bring me back to your world and teach me the ways of magic..."  
"Actually, we call it the mystical conjuration."  
"We're going by magic! Okay?! Good! Now, you're going to teach me magic in your   
world so I can defeat," J.R. rolled his eyes, "the Lord of Frightening Scariness?" "Yep," Ron   
answered.  
  
Well, I just wanted to see what you guys thought. I'm not sure when I'll finnish it, or if I'll finish it. Maybee if enough people like it.... 


End file.
